halofanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Universo-Headhunter
600px Sinopsis= 600px El Universo-Headhunter posee actualmente cuatro sagas las cuales son la Saga Origins, la Saga Headhunter, la Saga Beyond y la Saga Uprising. La historia consiste en la interminable lucha de la Luz y la Oscuridad y de cómo el equilibrio del universo recae en las manos de un Guardián. En Progreso El Universo actualmente se encuentra en hiatus. |-| Sagas= Saga Origins 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Saga_Origins La Saga Origins cuenta el origen de varios personajes importantes del Universo-Headhunter. Además cuenta la historia de los eventos que dieron origen a la historia del mismo. Cuenta la historia de Tourian, Edward Blake, Ryuko Matoi y Kai Argento. Saga Headhunter 400 px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Saga_Headhunter La Saga Headhunter cuenta la historia de Wolf, el protagonista de esta historia, convertido en huérfano durante un ataque del Covenant Tormenta en la Colonia Andrómeda, fue salvado por los Forerunners y llevado al Mundo Escudo Eclipson donde se le infusionó con ADN Forerunner y fue criado para ser un guerrero. Una vez alcanzó la edad adulta se unió a la UNSC para luego abandonarla y convertirse en un cazarrecompensas dedicándose a proteger la galaxia de cualquier amenaza aunque le cueste su vida. Saga Beyond 400 px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Saga_Beyond La Saga Beyond cuenta los eventos posteriores de La Reclamación Final donde Wolf llega al Sistema Beyond siguiendo un mensaje anónimo y uniéndose a los Titanes de Ceres. Wolf conoce y forma equipo con varios personajes importantes creando al legendario Equipo Headhunter para la defensa de Ceres y sus planetas vecinos. Saga Uprising 400 px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Saga_Uprising La Saga Uprising es la secuela de la Saga Beyond y cuenta la culminación del Universo-Headhunter. |-| Capítulos= Batalla del Santuario 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Batalla_del_Santuario Gift of Eternal Faith es una joven Forerunner preocupada por sus extraños poderes. Un día es atacada repentinamente por un grupo de asesinos pero es salvada por Tourian, un Guerrero-Servidor. A través del atentado, Gift decide ir al Santuario con Tourian y sus amigos para descubrir la verdad acerca de la Bibliotecaria. *El Santuario *18 Años Después... *La Advertencia *La Flecha *Halo *Aparta, deja pasar al hombre *Batalla del Santuario El Décimo Choque NOVA 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/El_D%C3%A9cimo_Choque_NOVA Después del Colapso, unas máquinas Forerunner llamadas NOVA comenzaron a invadir Luminalia. Como respuesta, una fuerza de ingeniería genética, las Pandoras, es creada para combatir la amenaza. Los protagonistas son Edward Blake, un Limitador, y Grayfia Phoenix, una solitaria Pandora, quienes se ven envueltos en uno de los ataques de las descontroladas máquinas. *La Fénix *Represalias *Limitador *Obsesión *Estigma *El Décimo Choque NOVA *Amenaza Inminente *Objetivo Localizado *Lucha Desesperada *La Furia de la Fénix *Fin del Choque Espadas de Sangre 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Espadas_de_Sangre La historia se desarrolla en la Academia Militar Honnouji donde los estudiantes utilizan armaduras especiales que les brindan nuevas habilidades. La directora de Honnouji, Satsuki Kiryuin, impone las reglas por la fuerza. Sin embargo, una estudiante de intercambio llamada Ryuko Matoi se la encuentra en su camino, empuñando la mitad de la Espada Tijera y una armadura muy especial, mientras lucha por saber la verdad de quien es el asesino de su padre. *Si tuviera una superarma... *...Los destrozaría a todos *Armis Divinus *El Instructor *Legado *Junketsu *Déjame decirte dos cosas... *Preludio *Juegos de Guerra *Espadas de Sangre *La Incursión *Los Titanes de Ceres *Una Amarga Victoria Lazos de Batalla 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lazos_de_Batalla Después de la destrucción de la base de los Titanes de Ceres del Distrito 39, Keith Ackerman decide contarle la verdad a Ryuko Matoi acerca de su padre, las COVERS y Senketsu. Mientras tanto, Ragyo Kiryuin, la madre de Satsuki Kiryuin y directora de REVOCS, pone en marcha su Plan de Composición Universal en Ceres con la ayuda de un antiguo aparato Forerunner. *Distrito 7 *La Verdad *Propósitos Cruzados *¿Interrumpo algo? *Lazos Familiares *Resistencia *Sword of Liberty *Repitamos otra vez, con más emoción *Lazos de Batalla *Espada Tijera *Hermanas *Before My Body Is Dry *Batalla de Honnouji *Más Allá de la Infinita Oscuridad Al Filo del Mañana 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Al_Filo_del_Ma%C3%B1ana La humanidad sigue su lucha contra los Prometeos en Althan. En las Riberas del Tiempo, al sur del planeta, se repite una batalla. El novato Kai Argento y Rita Vrataski arriesgan todo en su lucha para alcanzar un mañana que aún no llega. *Sueño *Bucle *Martillo de Guerra *Iteración 95 *Respuesta *All You Need Is Kill *Al Filo del Mañana Misión Zero 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Misi%C3%B3n_Zero La Estación Loviatar es atacada por los Splicers, robando muestras de una especie desconocida llamada Dekstroid. El Covenant llevó a estas criaturas a su fortaleza en el Mundo Escudo Eclipson donde lograron multiplicarlos al exponerlos a rayos beta. Wolf, un cazarrecompensas, es contratado por la UNSC para eliminar a los Dekstroid y destruir al Cerebro Principal. *Misión Zero *Kraid *El Mensaje *Viejos Amigos *Los Laboratorios Tourian *La Mente de la Tormenta *Caído *La Prueba *La Mente Temporal El Regreso de Wolf 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/El_Regreso_de_Wolf Después de que los Laboratorios Tourian fueran destruidos, junto con los planes de los Splicers de usar a los Dekstroid como armas biológicas, la UNSC envía distintos equipos al Planeta-X. Luego de que ninguno regresara con vida, se decide enviar a Wolf para exterminar a los últimos Dekstroid existentes. *El Regreso de Wolf *Trabajo Interno *UNSC Kusanagi *La Torre *Crisis Energética *El Nido *Viejos Amigos El Eclipse Final 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/El_Eclipse_Final Luego de la Exterminación Dekstroid, Wolf lleva a la última cría de estos a la Estación Omega con la esperanza de que tuvieran algún beneficio para la humanidad. Sin embargo, los Splicers regresan de las sombras y capturan a la cría para llevarla al Mundo Escudo Eclipson con el fin de clonarlo y armar un ejército invencible. Wolf, una vez más, parte a su último hogar para detener a los Splicers de forma definitiva. *Un susurro en la tormenta *Como si estuvieras en tu casa *Kraid *Selección Natural *Echoes of the Past *El Abismo *Viejos Amigos *Los Laboratorios Tourian II *El Eclipse Final El Enemigo de mi Enemigo 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/El_Enemigo_de_mi_Enemigo En una misión de exploración en el Planeta-X, Wolf es infectado por el Flood. El cazarrecompensas estaba al borde la muerte cuando a los científicos de la UNSC Voyager emplean un suero Dekstroid para salvarlo, alterando igualmente su ADN y aspecto físico, perdiendo así varias de sus habilidades. Antes de seguir con sus viajes, Wolf es informado que una misteriosa explosión dejó incomunicada a la Estación Naraka, partiendo inmediatamente a enfrentar una nueva amenaza. *Monumento a tus pecados *Sector 1: ZAX *Sector 2: TRO *Sector 4: AQA *Sector 3: PYR *Sector 6: NOC *Sector 5: ARC *Apagón *NIGHTMARE *Sector X: TRN *Viejos Amigos *El Enemigo de mi Enemigo La Reclamación Final 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/La_Reclamaci%C3%B3n_Final La destrucción de la Estación Naraka ocasionó que Wolf fuera arrestado y llevado a juicio. En ese momento, la UNSC Voyager es atacada, permitiendo al cazarrecompensas escapar y seguir con su propio objetivo. Como respuesta, la UNSC encarga al Equipo Épsilon cazar a Wolf. *Viejos Amigos *Oficina de Inteligencia Naval *Equipo Épsilon *Juicio *Lo rompes, lo pagas *Colectivo de Arcadia *Una estrella por la que guiarme *Terra Incognita *Capítulo 10-. Zona en Cuarentena *Capítulo 11-. La Biblioteca *Capítulo 12-. De Nuevo en la Brecha *Capítulo 13-. La Reclamación Final *Capítulo 14-. UNSC Voyager *Capítulo 15-. Fin del Viaje *Capítulo 16-. Un Nuevo Destino Un Nuevo Destino 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Un_Nuevo_Destino Luego de un año en el espacio, Wolf cae en Ceres y es salvado por Durandal. Luego de varios acontecimientos, Wolf se une a los Titanes de Ceres para combatir junto con ellos a la amenaza que representa el Covenant Caído y el Enjambre. Pero luego de conocer al que le envió aquella extraña transmisión ahora debe salvar al Sistema Beyond de la potencial amenaza de los Prometeos pero esta vez no lo hará solo. *Capítulo 1-. Un Nuevo Destino *Capítulo 2-. Restauración *Capítulo 3-. El Silencio del Estratega *Capítulo 4-. La Oscuridad Interior *Capítulo 5-. La Antena *Capítulo 6-. La Guarida de los Demonios *Capítulo 7-. La Oscuridad Exterior *Capítulo 8-. La Tumba del Mundo *Capítulo 9-. La Cámara de la Noche *Capítulo 10-. El Pozo de Invocación *Capítulo 11-. El Enviado *Capítulo 12-. Los Iluminados *Capítulo 13-. El Colectivo de Ishtar *Capítulo 14-. El Celador *Capítulo 15-. La Llave *Capítulo 16-. Zona de Exclusión *Capítulo 17-. La Espira del Jardín *Capítulo 18-. El Jardín de Tourian *Capítulo 19-. El Archivo *Capítulo 20-. El Nexo *Capítulo 21-. La Incursión *Capítulo 22-. La Prueba de Kabr *Capítulo 23-. El Laberinto de las Gorgonas *Capítulo 24-. El Condensador de Flujo Los Seguidores de la Oscuridad 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Los_Seguidores_de_la_Oscuridad Después de la destrucción del corazón del Jardín de Tourian, Caroline Burton regresa a la Torre de los Titanes. Como una superviviente, advierte sobre el regreso de Abaddón, un príncipe del Enjambre que es adorado como un dios. Siendo la única superviviente de la fallida Primera Incursión a Giza, pide ayuda a Wolf para que acabe con los seguidores de Abaddón para así evitar su resurrección. *Capítulo 1-. La Superviviente *Capítulo 2-. La Mente Imperecedera *Capítulo 3-. La Espada de Abaddón *Capítulo 4-. Los Seguidores de la Oscuridad *Capítulo 5-. El Asedio a la IA Estratega *Capítulo 6-. La Resurrección *Capítulo 7-. La Voluntad de Abaddón *Capítulo 8-. La Segunda Incursión a Giza *Capítulo 9-. El Mundo del Alma Suprema *Capítulo 10-. El Fin de Abaddón *Capítulo 11-. El Último Aliento La Rebelión de los Cazadores 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/La_Rebeli%C3%B3n_de_los_Cazadores La reina de los Iluminados, Ikaros Roland, ordena que Luminalia permita el acceso a los Titanes de Ceres. A través de Grayfia Phoenix, la reina recluta a los titanes para dar caza a la Facción de los Cazadores, una facción del Covenant Caído que alguna vez sirvió a la reina. Bajo el mando de Sork 'Lekumee, la Facción de los Cazadores busca unificar a todas las facciones del Covenant Caído. *Capítulo 1-. Rebelión *Capítulo 2-. Azote del Invierno *Capítulo 3-. Camino del Invierno *Capítulo 4-. La Facción de los Cazadores *Capítulo 5-. Las Espadas Silenciosas *Capítulo 6-. La Facción Reinante *Capítulo 7-. La Visión de Sork *Capítulo 8-. Rescate de la Reina *Capítulo 9-. The Shadow Thief El Rey Corrompido 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/El_Rey_Corrompidol El padre de Abaddón, en un gran Acorazado del Enjambre, se acerca a los anillos de Tligla. Este gran monstruo portador de la Oscuridad es Zirzechs, el Rey Corrompido, que ha llegado al Sistema Beyond con un ejército de Corrompidos para vengarse de aquel que le quitó la vida a su hijo, y para consumir los mundos en nombre de la Oscuridad. *Capítulo 1-. Recuerdo *Capítulo 2-. El Rey Corrompido *Capítulo 3-. El Alijo de Keith *Capítulo 4-. El Acorazado *Capítulo 5-. El Enemigo de mi Enemigo *Capítulo 6-. El Alma de Abaddón *Capítulo 7-. El Código de Prometeo *Capítulo 8-. Últimos Ritos *Capítulo 9-. Regicidio *Capítulo 10-. Círculo de Invocación *Capítulo 11-. El Mundo Ascendente del Alma Suprema *Capítulo 12-. El Caballero de Guerra *Capítulo 13-. El Ogro Ascendente *Capítulo 14-. Las Cantoras de Penitencia *Capítulo 15-. La Caída del Rey El Último Estratega 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/El_%C3%9Altimo_Estratega Los ataques del Enjambre y los Corrompidos finalmente han colmado el sueño de Zod. Decidido a liberar al Sistema Beyond de la Oscuridad, el Estratega llama al Equipo Headhunter para restaurar el Sistema de Inteligencias Estrategas. *Capítulo 1-. Protocolo Ghost *Capítulo 2-. Reforjado *Capítulo 3-. Incursión de los Demonios *Capítulo 4-. El Último Estratega *Capítulo 5-. Palacio de Polvo *Capítulo 6-. El Corazón de Zirzechs *Capítulo 7-. La Ciudad Sepultada *Capítulo 8-. El Kaidon de los Reyes *Capítulo 9-. Sumergido en la Oscuridad *Capítulo 10-. Los Exo *Capítulo 11-. La Espada de Luz *Capítulo 12-. De la Cuna... *Capítulo 13-. ...A la Tumba *Capítulo 14-. Azul y Rojo *Capítulo 15-. Protocolo Medianoche *Capítulo 16-. La Tercera La Legión de Ophidio 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/La_Legi%C3%B3n_de_Ophidio Wolf y el Equipo Bakuzan se han ido. La situación parece que estaba mejorando desde el ataque de Hyperion pero todo cambiaría con una señal. La Legión de Ophidio llegó azotando los mundos de los Titanes y se han hecho con el Cryptum de Tourian reclamando su poder. *Capítulo 1-. Hermanos Hasta el Final *Capítulo 2-. Señal Emitida *Capítulo 3-. La Legión de Ophidio *Capítulo 4-. La Caída del Distrito 7 *Capítulo 5-. Batalla del Distrito Gamma *Capítulo 6-. El Puño de Ophidio *Capítulo 7-. Lluvia de Lágrimas *Capítulo 8-. La Venganza de Sork *Capítulo 9-. Sueño *Capítulo 10-. Reunión *Capítulo 11-. Regreso al Distrito 7 *Capítulo 12-. Hiperión *Capítulo 13-. La Furia del Emperador *Capítulo 14-. Tierra de los Héroes Círculo Completo 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/C%C3%ADrculo_Completol La Oscuridad se cierne de nuevo en el Sistema Beyond así que Wolf emprende un viaje para encontrar aquella forma de detenerla. Por otra parte, los Corrompidos han regresado y están desesperados; los Campeones de Zirzechs causan un caos en Beyond siendo el preludio de un nuevo choque de Luz y Oscuridad. Ecos del Pasado La Mano del Elegido Círculo Roto Más Allá de la Infinita Oscuridad |-| Spin-Offs= Rojo Atardecer 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rojo_Atardecer Historia que narra el origen de Rita Vrataski desde su infancia pasando por su primera batalla contra los Prometeos hasta la vez en que luchó por alcanzar su propio mañana. Graduación de Honnouji 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Graduaci%C3%B3n_de_Honnouji El Covenant Caído había llegado a Ceres y un mercenario, Kssc 'Ehturee, ve interés en la mítica Espada Tijera. A su vez, Katherine Dalton busca vengarse de la muerte de Ragyo Kiryuin. Ambos deciden unirse para tender una trampa a Ryuko Matoi, despertando una milenaria máquina enterrada en el olvido. Lobo Solitario 400px|link=http://es.halonocanon.wikia.com/wiki/Lobo_Solitario Una de las últimas misiones de Wolf antes de salir de la UNSC. Su objetivo es infiltrarse en Bapreon, una colonia exterior, y capturar a Edgar Pendleton, un líder del Frente Rebelde Unido. Otro Nuevo Destino Luego de ser absorbido por una burbuja desliespacial, Anton Ivanoff llega al Sistema Beyond cayendo en Althan donde, con una armadura seriamente dañada, buscaría sobrevivir de la Guarida del Invierno. La Marea Creciente Mientras Wolf va a encargarse del Corazón del Jardín de Tourian, Keith Ackerman contacta al misterioso Equipo Night Raid para destruir la red de teletransporte de los Prometeos ubicado en el subterráneo del Distrito Gamma. Iteración Narración acerca de algunas de las iteraciones que ha tenido que hacer la Vigilante hasta finalizar con su encuentro con el Cazarrecompensas en el Sistema Beyond. Carrera del Invierno Mientras la Confluencia Temporal avanza para recuperar el Sumidero de Ishtar, la Facción del Invierno del Covenant Caído está engendrando a un poderoso arconte, robado del Prison of Elders. Como un preludio de una amenaza mayor, una Escuadra de Asalto de los Titanes de Ceres es enviado a evitar que el Arconte resurja por completo. La Asesina de Arcontes Después de la Rebelión de los Cazadores, Issl 'Cratee, una Ultra de la Facción de los Cazadores, se rehusó a seguir a Sork 'Lekumee reuniendo a un grupo de seguidores para unirse con la Facción del Exilio. Estando la posibilidad de que Issl pueda convertirse en la Kaidon de los Cazadores Kslo 'Ehtar, Grayfia Phoenix y Ryuko Matoi inician una nueva cacería. El Ladrón de Sombras Con un Kaidon capturado y una futura alianza arruinada, los Cazadores se alían con un viejo mercenario perteneciente a los Marcados con el objetivo de asaltar la fortaleza del Enjambre utilizando el Shadow Thief. El Santuario de Zirzechs Con una copia del Diario de Kraven en poder de Wolf y Durandal obtendrían información acerca de algo llamado "El Santuario de Zirzechs". Listos para enfrentarse a lo desconocido una vez más, el Cazarrecompensas y su compañera vuelven a adentrarse en el interior de la fortaleza del Enjambre. La Pista de Roland La desaparición de la Reina en la Batalla de Tligla provocó un caos en las filas de los Iluminados. Sin nadie más en quien confiar para realizar la operación de búsqueda y rescate, Grayfia Phoenix se junta con Edward Blake para adentrarse en el Acorazado para seguir la única pista con la que cuentan. La Senda del Primario Historia que narra el último intento de la Facción de los Cazadores por sobrevivir en Themar entrando en conflicto con Uroboros y, posteriormente, con Ryuko Matoi. Reyes de Podredumbre Mientras que Erwin Tannin dirige una misión para que Wolf buscara una entrada al lugar donde se encuentra Zirzechs, Keith Ackerman descubre que un grupo de Corrompidos se quedó atrincherado en el Distrito 15. Obteniendo información de que unas Brujas son las culpables de sumir esa región en la plaga, Sasha Evans parte a una de sus primeras misiones en solitario. Pináculo de Entropía Durante la batalla entre Wolf y Zirzechs, Serafall Sitri descubrió que un Eco se encontraba en la Ciudadela en Althan donde sometía a los Prometeos ante la voluntad de la plaga. Para erradicar la amenaza, Kai Argento blande una vez su Martillo de Guerra frente a una versión más tenebrosa de un Celador. El Abrazo del Miedo Anton Ivanoff tiene la misión de eliminar la plaga en la abandonada Base Korus en Mirai, la luna de Themar, donde se realizó el primer contacto entre humano y Corrompido. El Palacio de Polvo En una misión por restaurar el Sistema de Inteligencias Estrategas, los Titanes de Ceres se enteran de que las fuerzas restantes de Uroboros han soltado a los Desolladores Psiónicos para hacerse con el control del Estratega de Themar. Una Escuadra de Asalto parte para evitar la amenaza con la esperanza de recuperar un motor Ikelos. La Canción de Nisroch Algo ha surgido de las profundidades de la Academia del Oeste en Luminalia y un equipo ha sido declarado desaparecido en acción. El grupo especial del Ejército de Luminalia, el Equipo Tempest, parte en búsqueda de sus compañeros hasta la raíz de una crisis mayor. El Tártaro Sin una luz que los guíe por la oscuridad del espacio, la flota de Dawn of Luminous Light, un Guerrero-Servidor Forerunner, encuentra en el vacío una antigua nave de una época anterior al de sus antepasados. Antiguos enemigos hacen una forzada alianza por descubrir lo que aguarda el interior del Tártaro. Último Capítulo Fragmento final del Diario de Kraven momentos antes de llegar a Mictlan. La Mente Salvadora El Último Choque NOVA |-| Cronología= Año 652 A.N.E. *Regulus es formado dando origen al Imperio de Uroboros. Año 452 A.N.E. *La Casa de los Nobles y los San 'Shyuum finalizan su guerra formando al Covenant. Año 480 *Nace Praedyth en Arcadia Año 482 *Nacen Tourian, Ddraig, Faber y Kabr en Arcadia. Año 483 *Nace Gift of Eternal Faith en el Santuario. *Muere Aiolos al salvar a Gift of Eternal Faith entregándola a Unity of Eternal Night en Arcadia. Año 501 *Batalla del Santuario. **Camus, Aphrodite y Saga mueren en combate. **Gift of Eternal Faith toma su puesto como Bibliotecaria en el Santuario cambiando su nombre a Rym. **Tourian se convierte en el Guardián. *Batalla de Niflheim. **Tourian y su ejército encuentran la Oscuridad. **Inicia la Guerra Oscura. Año 708 *Batalla de Maethrillian. **Maethrillian es destruida por la Oscuridad. **Muere Dohko en combate. *El Condensador de Flujo y el Compositor son construidos por Daidalos, un Constructor Forerunner. **Crono es creado por la composición de Dohko. *Los NOVA son construidos pero son enterrados en Luminalia por su ineficiencia. Año 852 *Los Lekgolo son integrados al Imperio del Covenant. *Ophidio y Apophis son creados como descendencia de Regulus. Año 1005 *Segunda Batalla del Santuario. **Mueren Shura, Milo, Shaka, Aiolia, Aldebarán y Mü en combate. **La Instalación 03 y 04 son destruidas, imposibilitando su reconstrucción. **Rym usa la Unidad Ogenus para disparar un pulso de Luz que finaliza la Guerra Oscura pero que deja a los Forerunner al borde de la extinción. **Caliburn es creada con la Radiancia de Rym. **Praedyth sobrevive usando la radiancia y enviando su conciencia al Condensador de Flujo. Año 1087 *Nace Beyond the Infinite Darkness en el Mundo Escudo Sigma. Año 1097 *Incursión a Espino. **Los Forerunner obtienen información acerca de la fuente de la Oscuridad. Año 1100 *Nacen Zirzechs, Gremory y Abigor en Zalgo. *Caída de Lucifuge. **Eos, la Consejera del Rey, asesina a Lucifuge iniciando la Guerra Civil Proto-Enjambre donde se buscaría asesinar a sus descendientes. **Zirzechs, Gremory y Abigor se embarcan en un viaje a las profundidades de Zalgo. Año 1105 *Los hermanos encuentran y realizan un pacto con Vazdah para poder detener a Eos. *Los hermanos ascienden y derrocan a Eos finalizando su guerra civil. *Eos escapa y se alía con los Forerunner como un desesperado intento por detener a los hermanos. Año 1107 *Batalla de Ragnarok. **Zirzechs obtiene el poder de corromper. **Beyond the Infinite Darkness es herido de muerte forzando a la retirada del ejército de Tourian, quién ordenaría evitar el contacto con la progenie de Zirzechs. **Beyond the Infinite Darkness es convertido en un ser digital con el Compositor y muestras de su ADN son almacenados en el Mundo Escudo Eclipson. *Zirzechs implementa el sistema de diezmo. *Nacen Leviatán y Abyssus en el Acorazado. *Golpe de Estado en el Acorazado. **Gremory y Abigor son encerradas en sus dimensiones ascendentes. Año 1110 *Se dan numerosas batallas entre el Enjambre y los Forerunner a espaldas de los eventos que ocurren en el interior de la galaxia. 2174 *4 de Junio **SOV es fundada por Vincent Sov en Serket. 2332 *2 de Abril **El Colectivo de Ishtar es fundado. 2477 *7 de Julio **Nace Ridley en Dragonia. 2495 *25 de Diciembre **Nace Levi Forge en Draco III. 2503 *3 de Abril **Nace Wallace Stone en Draco III. 2504 *15 de Septiembre **Nace Reinhardt Reiss en Reach. 2505 *23 de Mayo **Nace Thox Ziq en T'vao. 2506 *21 de Agosto **Nace Anthony Jaeger en Marte. *30 de Noviembre **Nace Diana Scott en la Tierra. 2508 *30 de Marzo **Nace Rei Jaeger en Marte. 2510 *16 de Agosto **Nace Xyl 'Vanom en el Estado de Kratos en Sanghelios. *27 de Ocubre **Nace Karl Wen en Eridanus-II. 2520 *7 de Julio **Nace Sork 'Lekum en el Estado de Vinam en Sanghelios. *1 de Diciembre **Nace Ragyo Kiryuin en la Colonia Andrómeda. 2525 *3 de Febrero **Primera Batalla de Harvest. ***Da inicio la Guerra Humano-Covenant. *7 de Mayo **Nace Nathan Ellsworth en Reach. *1 de Agosto **Nace Kslo 'Ehtar en el Estado de Ehtar en Sanghelios. *27 de Noviembre **Batalla de Chi Ceti. 2526 *13 de Febrero **Batalla de Bliss. *1 de Marzo **Segunda Batalla de Harvest. *26 de Abril **Batalla de Circinius IV. ***Primer despliegue de los Spartan de Primera Generación. *21 de Octubre **Batalla de Alpha Aurigae. 2530 *19 de Marzo **Nace Freed Astharot en la Tierra. *6 de Septiembre **Batalla de Solaris. ***Cientos de Naves Arcas entran al desliespacio para escapar de la guerra. *7 de Septiembre **Odisea de Thea. ***Los tripulantes de las Arcas forman una sociedad liderada militarmente por los Spartan que estaban a bordo. ***Industrias GATE es fundada. *24 de Octubre **Batalla de Dragonia. ***Extinción de los Wyvern por parte de los Spartan que acompañaban a las Arcas. ***Irwin-009, Jennifer-040 y Erick-100 quedan heridos de muerte siendo convertidos en Inteligencias Artificiales. *1 de Diciembre **Colonización de Ceres y Luminalia. **Fundación de los Nueve. **Creación del SIE y de los estrategas Zod, Atena y Hermes a partir de las IA's provenientes de los Spartan caídos. *5 de Diciembre **Establecimiento en Giza, Althan y Themar. *24 de Diciembre **Batalla de la Osa Mayor. 2531 *4 de Febrero **Fundación de los Siete. *5 de Febrero **Fundación de los Titanes de Ceres. *9 de Febrero **Batalla de Albión. *23 de Febrero **Batalla del Mundo Escudo Égida. 2535 *10 de Febrero **Batalla de Jericho VII. 2537 *27 de Julio **Batalla de K7-49. 2543 *6 de Marzo **Batalla de 18 Scorpii. *11-18 de Abril **Batalla de Psi Serpentis. 2545 *7 de Enero **Nace Kim Everis en Luminalia. *5 de Febrero **Nace Elize Schmitz en Luminalia. *3 de Julio **Batalla de Pegasi Delta. 2548 *9 de Septiembre **Caída de Albión. 2548 *7 de Julio **Nace Arnold Quirino en Ceres. 2549 *27 de Agosto **Nace Keith Ackerman en Ceres. 2551 *1 de Diciembre **Nace Katherine Dalton en Althan. 2552 *22 de Abril **Batalla de Fumirole. *17 de Julio **Batalla de Sigma Octanus IV. *19 de Septiembre **Batalla de Reach. ***Gran parte de los Spartan de Primera Generación mueren al destruir la Flota del Gran Viaje. ***Finaliza la Guerra Humano-Covenant. *24 de Diciembre **Tratado de Noche Buena. ***La Casa de los Nobles de Sanghelios firma un tratado de paz con la humanidad. 2553 *5 de Enero **Tourian llega a Sanghelios II otorgando tecnología a los Sangheili para prepararlos contra la Oscuridad. *1 de Julio **El Tornado ***El Enjambre llega a Sanghelios II. ***Vunam, una Inteligencia Artificial, traiciona a sus amos dando ventaja al Enjambre. ***Dei 'Kratos, el Kaidon de la Guerra, es corrompido por Zirzechs. ***Tourian abandona Sanghelios II en un desesperado intento por salvar a los Elites. *3 de Julio **Guerra Civil Sangheili. ***La gente de Sanghelios II entra en una guerra civil que culminaría con una frágil unión para buscar al Forerunner que los abandonó. *7 de Julio **Tourian llega al Sistema Beyond. **Tourian ayuda a la humanidad a prepararse contra la Oscuridad sin su conocimiento. Él mismo hablaría con los altos mandos para comunicar sus verdaderas intenciones. *15 de Julio **Nace Ken Takayama en Ceres. *30 de Noviembre **Zod detecta a la Oscuridad activando el Protocolo Ghost. **Atena, la IA Estratega, es deshabilitada. **El SIE es desconectado. *1 de Diciembre **El Colapso. ***Tourian combate al Eco de Oscuridad utilizando la Unidad Cibeles disparando un Pulso de Luz que chocaría con un Pulso Necrótico. ***El Equipo Alfa lucha contra un Adepto en el Jardín de Tourian. ***Rafael-002, Miguel-003 y Uriel-004 fallecen al estrellarse en el Distrito Zeta en Themar. ***Los colonos de Luminalia mutan en los Iluminados. ***Los Prometeos se salen de control. ***La red del SIE se daña. *20 de Diciembre **Nace Serafall Sitri en Themar. *24 de Diciembre **Kabr muere asesinado por los Prometeos en el Condensador de Flujo. 2554 *2 de Enero **Rebelión de Draco III. *10 de Febrero **Contacto en Ishtar. ***Inicio de la Guerra Humano-Prometeo. ***El Compositor es extraído de Althan y llevado a Ceres por petición del Colectivo de Ishtar. *14 de Febrero **El Primer Choque NOVA. **Inician los Choques NOVA. ***Carolina-090 se convierte en la primera Pandora. *25 de Marzo **Batalla de Te. ***Uroboros es derrotado por el Enjambre. ***Grootslang es corrompido por Zirzechs. ***Regulus, el Emperador de Uroboros, muere en combate. *27 de Marzo **La Legión de Ophidio obtiene la Unidad Themis. *7 de Agosto **Batalla del Mundo Escudo Isp. ***Primer conflicto entre la UNSC y los Puños de Rukt. *19 de Junio **Creación de las Pandoras. *7 de Septiembre **Creación de los Limitadores. 2555 *15 de Marzo **El Segundo Choque NOVA. ***La Ciudad Dulux es destruida. *4 de Abril **Lisa Blake es creada a partir de los genes de Carolina-090. *5 de Mayo **Nace Vladimir Agah en Ceres. *9 de Septiembre **Isis Daoroth es creada a partir de los genes de Carolina-090. 2556 *3 de Marzo **Nace Akio Imamura en Ceres. *4 de Marzo **Nace Akihiro Hayabusa en Ceres. *7 de Marzo **Nace Ryu Shimada en Ceres. *3 de Septiembre **Nace Thorn Roland en Luminalia. *4 de Diciembre **Nace Anton Ivanoff en la Tierra. *12 de Diciembre **Nace Satsuki Kiryuin en Ceres. *29 de Diciembre **Nace Caroline Burton en Ceres. 2557 *12 de Enero **Nace Omiko Hakodate en Ceres. *21 de Febrero **Edward Blake es creado con los genes de Carolina-090. *4 de Marzo **Nace Dom Fukuro en Ceres. *1 de Agosto **Nace Wolf en la Colonia Andrómeda. *15 de Agosto **Nace Cassie Leonhardt en Luminalia. **Nace Lane Narorn en Ceres. *1 de Septiembre **Nace Ikaros Roland en Luminalia. *4 de Septiembre **El Tercer Choque NOVA. ***Destrucción del Magician's Purple. *3 de Octubre **Nacen Ryuko Matoi y Peter Evans en Ceres. *4 de Octubre **Creación de Kira. *8 de Noviembre **Nace Karen Alamilla en Luminalia. *17 de Noviembre **Nace Grayfia Phoenix en Luminalia. **Nace Akeno Taneda en Ceres. 2558 *3 de Septiembre **Nace Roxxane Morrison en Ceres. *14 de Febrero **Nace Lyca en Akira. *14 de Junio **Nace Erika Byron en Ceres. *16 de Junio **Nace Kai Argento en Ceres. *4 de Julio **El Cuarto Choque NOVA. ***Creación de las Academias del Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste para la instrucción de Pandoras y Limitadores. 2559 *29 de Junio **Nace Annie Byron (Rita Vrataski) en Themar. 2560 *14 de Febrero **El Quinto Choque NOVA. 2561 *1 de Agosto **Nace Luna Morrison en Ceres. 2562 *19 de Junio **El Sexto Choque NOVA. ***Destrucción del Puesto de Uvetha. ***Creación del Puesto de Shobario. *7 de Septiembre **Batalla de Aensland. ***Derrota de los Puños de Rukt. ***Encarcelamiento de Berserkus quién lograría fugarse para volver a Doisac. 2563 *25 de Julio **Invasión en Andrómeda. ***Inicia el Conflicto de la Tormenta. ***Wolf es rescatado por Ddraig y llevado al Mundo Escudo Eclipson donde sería infusionado con el ADN de Beyond the Infinite Darkness para luego ser entrenado como Guerrero-Servidor. *11 de Septiembre **Nace Sasha Evans en Ceres. 2565 *4 de Septiembre **El Séptimo Choque NOVA. *24 de Septiembre **Asedio de Akira. ***El Covenant Tormenta cristaliza la colonia. ***Elena Ackerman es rescatada por Coyote, un cazarrecompensas, que cuidaría de ella por un tiempo. *31 de Agosto **Batalla del Distrito Delta. 2570 *4 de Julio **El Octavo Choque NOVA 2573 *14 de Febrero **El Noveno Choque NOVA. 2574 *18 de Febrero **Creación de Senketsu y de la Espada Tijera. *20 de Febrero **Asesinato de Isshin-029. *14 de Septiembre **El Décimo Choque NOVA ***Las máquinas demuestran nuevas capacidades incluida la habilidad de corromper los Estigmas de las Pandoras para controlarlas y usarlas para tomar a la primera Pandora para impedir que se siguieran creando. ***Ikaros Roland descubre la debilidad de los Epimeteos finalizando el choque. *15 de Octubre **Juegos de Guerra de Honnouji. ***Ryuko Matoi logra derrotar a tres de los cuatro miembros de la Elite 4 de la Academia Militar Honnouji. *26 de Octubre **Batalla del Distrito 39. ***La fortaleza de los Titanes de Ceres es destruida en la Incursión de Honnouji. *30 de Octubre **Composición de Honnouji. ***Satsuki Kiryuin y su Elite 4 se rebelan contra REVOCS pero son derrotados. *29 de Noviembre **Asalto al Distrito 7. ***Ryuko Matoi despierta del coma y va sola a enfrentarse a Ragyo Kiryuin. *30 de Noviembre **Batalla del Sword of Liberty. ***Satsuki Kiryuin usa a Senketsu para poder liberar a Ryuko Matoi del control de Junketsu. ***Muere la conciencia de Junketsu. ***El Compositor es destruido. **Batalla de Honnouji. ***Muere Kira cuando Ryuko Matoi destruye el Colectivo de REVOCS. ***Ragyo Kiryuin se suicida al ver su plan fallido. ***Senketsu muere debido a la sobrecarga de Durance transfiriendo su conciencia a Ryuko Matoi. 2575 *2 de Enero **Akeno Taneda demuestra un elevado conocimiento de mecánica que le permite trabajar con Industrias GATE. *1 de Junio **El Undécimo Choque NOVA ***Muere Isis Daoroth en combate. ***Mueren Eva Roland y una gran cantidad de Pandoras e Iluminados. ***Una Mente de los Prometeos aparece para llevarse a todas las unidades NOVA del planeta "salvando" a los Iluminados. ***Terminan los Choques NOVA. **Ikaros Roland se convierte en la Reina de los Iluminados. **Se construye el Puesto de Daoroth. *1 de Agosto **Caída de Eclipson. ***El Cerebro Principal traiciona a los Forerunner permitiendo al Covenant Tormenta acabar con los habitantes del Mundo Escudo Eclipson. ***Ddraig y Faber son asesinados por el Cerebro Principal y Ridley. *7 de Agosto **Wolf se enlista en la UNSC. *3 de Noviembre **Batalla de Kostov. ***Debut de Wolf como soldado de Operaciones Especiales. ***Wolf se une al Equipo Épsilon. *24 de Diciembre **Infiltración en Zosov. ***Se descubre la alianza entre el Frente Rebelde Unido y el Covenant Tormenta averiguando también que los primeros estaban infiltrados en la UNSC. 2576 *4 de Enero **Asalto en el UNSC Sirius. ***La Fragata Ligera Clase-Stalwart fue emboscado por el Dreg's Promise. El asalto sería repelido con éxito por los Equipos Épsilon, Ípsilon y Gamma. *5 de Enero **Batalla de Vrasum. ***El UNSC Sirius sería tomado por soldados del Frente Rebelde Unido reuniéndose en Vrasum donde un grupo de Sangheili esperaba obtener recursos enemigos así como el Prototipo que se tenía planeado llevar a Midlothian. ***El Equipo Épsilon lograría repeler el ataque para dirigirse a su destino. *10 de Febrero **Batalla de Midlothian. ***Edgar Pendleton traiciona a la UNSC y toma control del UNSC Altair para transportar el Prototipo hacia Drasov. *14 de Febrero **Batalla de Drasov. ***Wolf libera a su equipo para luchar contra las fuerzas del Covenant Tormenta en la colonia Sangheili siendo apoyados posteriormente por el UNSC Black Spindle. *15 de Marzo **Batalla de Ymir. ***Debut de Rita Vrataski en el Equipo Crimson. ***Primer avistamiento de los Celadores Prometeos. *7 de Julio **Operación: LONE WOLF. ***Wolf es enviado a Bapreon para capturar a Edgar Pendleton. ***Edgar Pendleton es asesinado por Lyca. *4 de Septiembre **Misión Sigma. ***Muere Nathan Ellsworth al detonar una bomba manualmente. ***Wolf abandona la UNSC para convertirse en un cazarrecompensas. 2577 *16 de Marzo **Batalla de la Base Kyu. ***Muere Rita Vrataski en combate en los brazos de Kai Argento. *30 de Marzo **La UNSC descubre a los Dekstroid en el Planeta-X. *15 de Abril **Asalto al Loviatar. ***El Covenant Tormenta roba especímenes Dekstroid iniciando su clonación para crear armas biológicas. *20 de Abril **Infiltración a Eclipson. ***Decenas de equipos son eliminados por Ridley para evitar que entraran a la fortaleza del Covenant Tormenta en el Mundo Escudo Eclipson. *6 de Agosto **Misión Zero. ***Wolf es contratado por la UNSC para destruir al Cerebro Principal junto con los Dekstroid en el Mundo Escudo Eclipson. ***Wolf destruye el Exile of the Void. *7 de Agosto **La Flota de la Tormenta Invernal llega al Mundo Escudo Eclipson para recuperar a Ridley, Kraid y reconstruir al Cerebro Principal para crear una nueva fortaleza. *10 de Agosto **Expedición al Planeta-X. ***La UNSC bombardea el mundo de origen de los Dekstroid para luego enviar a un equipo científico de la UNSC Kusanagi a inspeccionar la zona. *20 de Agosto **Rescate del Planeta-X. ***La UNSC envía al Equipo Lambda para recuperar al equipo científico pero se pierde el contacto con ellos. *26 de Agosto **Exterminación Desktroid. ***Wolf recupera al "Pequeñín", la última larva Dekstroid y la entrega al personal de la Estación Omega. ***El Flood comienza a propagarse por el Planeta-X. *30 de Agosto **El Eclipse Final. ***Ridley obtiene a la cría Dekstroid forzando a Wolf a volver al Mundo Escudo Eclipson donde finalmente acabaría con el planetoide junto con el Wyvern, Kraid y el Cerebro Principal. *2 de Noviembre **Operación: GORGON ***The Grateful Dead es destruido por Anton Ivanoff. ***Anton Ivanoff es recomendado para ser el primer Spartan de Segunda Generación. *1 de Diciembre **La Legión de Ophidio encuentra los restos del Mundo Escudo Eclipson. **Uroboros obtiene un Supresor Forerunner de los restos de Eclipson. 2578 *21 de Agosto **Nace William Morrison en Ceres. *19 de Septiembre **El Covenant Caído llega al Sistema Beyond. **La Caída del Distrito 15. ***Inicia el Conflicto de los Caídos. ***Mueren Brad-142, Erika-032, Harold-121, Yoko-070, Kaiji-105 y Rachel Duke. ***Muere Solkis 'Devilee, el Kaidon de los Demonios, en combate. ***El Monitor Primario "Kinter" es destruido forzando la retirada de la Facción del Invierno de la batalla. ***El Monitor Primario "Karsis" es destruido. **Accidente de la SIVA. ***Mueren Rei-098, Koga-012, Clair-020, Dregyen-123, Ryan Brooks, Amy Kent, Jordan Rodney y Ewan Sitri en batalla al contener la SIVA en la Cámara de Replicación. **La Dispersión. ***Inicia la Campaña Luminaica. ***Muere Val 'Vidamee en el primer enfrentamiento que daría lugar a la Campaña Luminaica. **Zod recupera los patrones mentales de Rei-098 para crear a Durandal, una Inteligencia Artificial. *21 de Septiembre **Eos Hand. ***Inicia un conflicto interno en la Facción de los Cazadores provocado por Zaio 'Vuromee, Kutan 'Vidamee y Sork 'Lekumee. ***Muere Zaio 'Vuromee en combate. *25 de Septiembre **Batalla de Dravaria. ***Muere Kutan 'Vidamee a manos de Abra Zire. ***Sork 'Lekumee se convierte en el Kaidon de la Facción de los Cazadores. *26 de Septiembre **Conflicto del Silver Chariot. ***Edward Blake y Grayfia Phoenix persiguen a Oka 'Tafam destruyendo un Crucero de Clase-Stalwart en el cual se encontraba un equipo de los Titanes de Ceres. ***Edward Blake es desterrado de Luminalia al asumir la responsabilidad del Silver Chariot. *28 de Septiembre **Batalla de Amego. ***El Prison of Elders es tomado por el Ejército de Luminalia para ser convertido en una prisión espacial. **Asedio de Holux. ***Las fuerzas de Rewa 'Lekumee entran en conflicto con el Ejército de Luminalia estancándose hasta el uso de una ilusión a raíz de esferas de Luz que romperían las filas de los Cazadores. ***Rewa 'Lekumee es encerrada en el Prison of Elders. **Batalla de Gaia. ***Los Limitadores activan el Cañón Tractoriano sobre un equipo de minería de la Facción de los Cazadores destruyendo una de sus naves importantes. ***Kslo 'Ehtar traiciona a Sork 'Lekumee al filtrar información al Ejército de Luminalia. *30 de Septiembre **Graduación de Honnouji. ***Katherine Dalton obtiene tecnología del Covenant de Kssc 'Ehturee con la que planea su venganza. ***Satsuki Matoi, Karen Alamilla, Ken Takayama, Akihiro Hayabusa y Ryu Shimada se unen a los Titanes de Ceres conformando el Equipo Bakuzan. *1 de Octubre **La progenie de Abaddón llega al Sistema Beyond estableciéndose en Giza. *2 de Octubre **Levantamiento de Cibeles. ***Sork 'Lekumee es derrotado y encerrado en el Shadow Thief en ruta hacia Beyond para su inminente muerte. ***Termina la Campaña Luminaica. ***Ikaros Roland se convierte en la Kaidon de los Cazadores. ***La Facción del Juicio se alía con los Iluminados. *15 de Octubre **Operación: SCARRED. ***Kssc 'Ehturee es capturado por un equipo de Pandoras y encerrado en el Prison of Elders. *26 de Octubre **Expedición en Imbrium. ***Kraven Kruger encuentra al Enjambre en las profundidades de Giza. ***Primeros contactos con el Enjambre. *31 de Octubre **Océano de las Tormentas. ***Abaddón y su progenie luchan contra cientos de Titanes de Ceres. ***Lane Narorn captura una Bruja para obtener información del enemigo. ***Kraven Kruger destruye el cuerpo terrenal de Abaddón en lo profundo de la Cámara de la Noche. 2579 *3 de Enero **La Primera Incursión a Giza. ***Mueren Vladimir Agah, Peter Evans y Lane Narorn en combate. ***Satsuki Matoi consigue escapar de la Boca del Infierno para reunirse en secreto con el Equipo Bakuzan. *10 de Marzo **Inicia el Proyecto Seth. ***El proyecto clandestino es clausurado por los Titanes de Ceres. *19 de Agosto **Wolf, Lyca y otros cazarrecompensas, recibe una señal del Sistema Yottsu. **Un Nephilim es asesinado por Wolf y Lyca. *17 de Noviembre **Wolf es infectado por el Flood pero sobrevive gracias a la vacuna Dekstroid. **Contaminación de Naraka. ***Las partes infectadas de la armadura de Wolf liberan al parásito en las instalaciones del laboratorio de la ONI. ***Wolf destruye la Estación Naraka junto con el Planeta-X. **Batalla de Quarry ***Vero 'Winteree es asesinado por Anton Ivanoff. *18 de Noviembre **Asalto a la UNSC Voyager. ***Wolf escapa del UNSC Voyager para dirigirse a la Colonia Andrómeda provocando que se volviera un fugitivo. *19 de Septiembre **Lyca se infiltra en el Scary Monsters. **Lyca sobrevive a la destrucción del Scary Monsters y llega al Mundo Escudo Orpheon. *20 de Noviembre **Batalla de la Mina 9. ***El Covenant Tormenta reactiva sin querer al Colectivo de Arcadia que protegía el portal que llevaba a la Instalación 09. ***Anton Ivanoff es enviado para arrestar a Wolf pero falla. **Infiltración en la Beyond Infinity. ***El Equipo Épsilon consigue las coordenadas de la localización de Wolf. *21 de Noviembre **La tripulación de la UNSC Voyager y casi toda la flota del Covenant Tormenta llegan a la Instalación 09. **Batalla de la Instalación 09. ***Las fuerzas humanas y del Covenant Tormenta activan al Colectivo de Sagitario tomando acciones defensivas contra ellos. ***Wolf contacta con Aiolos descubriendo la función del anillo. ***Freed Astharot traiciona a la UNSC. ***Wolf y Anton Ivanoff logran detener a Freed Astharot junto con a la activación del anillo. Posteriormente destruirían la UNSC Voyager para impedir que el Covenant Tormenta pudiera encontrar el resto de los Halo. ***Finaliza el Conflicto de la Tormenta. *25 de Noviembre **Anton Ivanoff llega al Sistema Beyond. **El Equipo Tempest captura a Jonsu, el Celador. *26 de Noviembre **Batalla del Frente. ***Los Titanes de Ceres repelen la invasión de la Facción de los Demonios en el Distrito 34. ***Anton Ivanoff se une a los Titanes de Ceres. *5 de Diciembre **Xyl 'Vanom y su flota se unen a Uroboros. 2580 *9 de Septiembre **Wolf llega al Sistema Beyond. **Operación: BEYOND. ***Asesinato de Riksis 'Archonee a manos de Wolf. ***Zod es reactivado. ***El Enjambre aparece en el Distrito 15. ***Ceres se conecta con el resto del Sistema Beyond. *10 de Septiembre **Operación: SEPIKS. ***El Monitor Primario de la Facción de los Demonios es destruido por un Equipo de Asalto de los Titanes de Ceres. *11 de Septiembre **Zod bombardea los Páramos de Axuko en Themar. **Despertar del Templo de Abaddón. ***El Enjambre vuelve a despertar. ***Caroline Burton finalmente escapa de la Boca del Infierno regresando a Ceres. **Infiltración a la Tumba del Mundo. ***Wolf obtiene información de la biblioteca del Enjambre. **Batalla de la Cámara de la Noche. ***Wolf libera un fragmento de la Luz de Tourian. **Operación: SUMMONED. ***Muere Gob a manos de un Equipo de Asalto de los Titanes de Ceres. *12 de Septiembre **Wolf contacta con la Vigilante quién le habla de la amenaza de los Prometeos. *13 de Septiembre **Wolf hace un trato con Ikaros Roland para averiguar la localización del Jardín de Tourian. *15 de Septiembre **Asalto a los Peldaños Interminables. ***Wolf obtiene el ojo del Celador. *16 de Septiembre **Ikaros Roland le da a Wolf la localización del Jardín de Tourian. **El Equipo Bakuzan investiga el portal de los Peldaños Interminables descubriendo Naxos. **Infiltración a la Zona de Exclusión. ***Wolf encuentra el portal al Jardín de Tourian. **Asalto a la Fortaleza de la Legión. ***Wolf carga el ojo del Celador con una espira Prometea. **Operación: CONFLUX. ***El Equipo Night Raid destruye la red de teletransporte de los Prometeos. **Operación: BLACK GARDEN. ***Wolf destruye el Corazón del Jardín de Tourian debilitando a los Prometeos. *20 de Septiembre **Liberación del Archivo. ***Wolf asegura el Archivo obteniendo información sobre el Nexo y el Condensador de Flujo. *22 de Septiembre **Operación: NEXUS. ***La Mente que convertía Althan en una máquina fue destruida por un Equipo de Asalto de los Titanes de Ceres. **Operación: VAULT OF GLASS. ***El Templario es destruido. ***Kairos es destruido. ***Fin de la Guerra Humano-Prometeo. **Fundación del Equipo Headhunter. *10 de Octubre **Operación: UNDYING. ***Jano, una Mente de los Prometeos, es destruida por un Equipo de Asalto de los Titanes de Ceres. *11 de Octubre **Campaña de Anti Resurrección. ***Caroline Burton guía a Wolf para detener los planes Sheol para resucitar a Abaddón. ***Murmur recupera el cristal ascendente que contenía el alma de Abaddón antes de que fuera destruido por Wolf. *12 de Octubre **Zod contacta con Sheol. *13 de Octubre **Operación: WILL. ***Un Equipo de Asalto de los Titanes de Ceres acaba con la vida de Sheol. **Operación: ABADDON'S END. ***Muere Murmur degollada por Anton Ivanoff. ***Muere Abaddón a manos de Wolf y el Equipo Headhunter. ***Fin de la Guerra Humano-Enjambre. *20 de Octubre **Doisac es reclamado por Zirzechs. **Las fuerzas restantes de los Puños de Rukt se unen a Uroboros. **La Legión de Ophidio obtiene la Unidad Krio. *25 de Octubre **Thox Ziq y sus piratas espaciales se unen a Uroboros. *11 de Noviembre **La Legión de Ophidio inicia la construcción del Jörmundgander con la ayuda de la Unidad Themis. 2581 *15 de Marzo **Batalla de Balaho. ***Uroboros derrota a una progenie del Enjambre. ***La Legión de Ophidio obtiene la Unidad Iapethus. *18 de Mayo **Un Enviado libera a Sork 'Lekumee de su encierro en el Shadow Thief. *19 de Mayo **Rebelión de los Cazadores. ***La Facción del Invierno ayuda a Sork 'Lekumee para liberar a la Facción de los Cazadores para luego esparcirse por el Sistema Beyond. ***Inicia la Rebelión de los Cazadores. **Operación: WINTER'S RUN. ***Muere Draksis 'Winteree a manos de Ryuko Matoi. ***Muere Orar 'Kasudee a manos de un Equipo de Asalto de los Titanes de Ceres. **El Ejército de Luminalia establece una alianza con los Titanes de Ceres para eliminar a los Cazadores dispersados. *20 de Mayo **Sumisión de los Demonios. ***Wolf elimina a las Espadas Silenciosas. **Tratado de los Reyes. ***Wolf interrumpe la plática entre los Cazadores y Reyes para impedir que se aliaran. *21 de Mayo **Operación: QUEEN'S RANSOM. ***Sork 'Lekumee es herido por Wolf para luego ser capturado por Grayfia Phoenix y llevado al Prison of Elders. ***Termina la Rebelión de los Cazadores. *22 de Mayo **Operación: ARCHON-SLAYER. ***Issl 'Cratee es asesinada por Ryuko Matoi. *23 de Mayo **Firma del Tratado: la alianza entre los Titanes de Ceres, Iluminados y la Facción del Juicio. *24 de Mayo **Operación: SHADOW THIEF. ***Kssc 'Ehturee es asesinado por Ryuko Matoi. **El Ejército de Luminalia se prepara para la llegada de Zirzechs. *8 de Septiembre **Neutralización del Santuario. ***Wolf destruye el santuario que comunicaba a la Progenie de Sheol con Zirzechs. *14 de Septiembre **Batalla de Tligla. ***La Flota de la Ira de la Reina del Ejército de Luminalia es destruida por un pulso necrótico del Acorazado. ***Muere Ikaros Roland en combate. *15 de Septiembre **Los Corrompidos atacan la Base de la flota Korus al igual que todas las bases de las legiones de los Quemadores Celestes. **Contacto de Mirai. ***Primer avistamiento de la humanidad de Zirzechs. ***Primer contacto de la humanidad con los Necróticos. ***La Plaga de los Corrompidos se desata. **La Cremetis Navis Celestes se estrella en el Acorazado como acción arriesgada de Apophis. *17 de Septiembre **Segunda Batalla del Distrito 15. ***Wolf recupera un motor sigiloso de la Espira del Diablo. **Operación: WOLKIS. ***Arde 'Crausee es asesinado por Ryuko Matoi. ***El Monitor Primario "Wolkis" es destruido por Ryuko Matoi extinguiendo la Facción de los Cazadores. *18 de Septiembre **Operación: TEST FLIGHT. ***Wolf logra entrar al Acorazado deshabilitando su arma principal. *19 de Septiembre **Campaña de Rescate. ***Grayfia Phoenix y Edward Blake entran al Acorazado descubriendo el destino de los participantes de la Batalla de Tligla. *20 de Septiembre **Operación: DECAY. ***Sasha Evans libera el Distrito 15 de la plaga de los Corrompidos. **Batalla del Mausoleo. ***Apophis es corrompido por Zirzechs. *21 de Septiembre **Operación: SOUL. ***Wolf consigue un fragmento del alma de Abaddón. ***Anazareth es corrompido por Zirzechs. ***El Shadow Thief es destruido junto con gran parte de la fortaleza del Enjambre. ***Wolf entra en el búnker de la IA Estratega para obtener tecnología de sigilo. **Zod contacta con un Eco de Zirzechs completando la segunda fase del Protocolo Ghost. *22 de Septiembre **Wolf logra recuperar un fragmento del alma de Abaddón convirtiéndose en ascendente. *23 de Septiembre **Operación: PINACCLE. ***Kai Argento libera Althan de la plaga de los Corrompidos. **Operación: REGICIDE ***Mueren Apophis y Anazareth en combate. ***El cuerpo terrenal de Zirzechs es destruido por Wolf. *24 de Septiembre **Operación: EMBRACE. ***Anton Ivanoff elimina al último Eco de Zirzechs. *26 de Septiembre **Wolf y Sasha Evans interrumpen un ritual del Enjambre descubriendo que Zirzechs seguía con vida. *27 de Septiembre **Operación: KING'S FALL. ***Muere Arioc, Fanático de Abaddón, en combate. ***Muere Belial, el Caballero de Guerra, en combate. ***Muere Barbatos, el Ogro Ascendente, en combate. ***Incubus y Succubus, las Cantoras, mueren asesinadas por Gremory y Abigor. ***Gremory y Abigor son destruidas por Zirzechs. ***Zirzechs muere en combate. ***La Plaga de los Corrompidos desaparece. *1 de Octubre **Kraven Kruger llega a Tártaro. *4 de Octubre **Muere Kraven Kruger a manos del Fragmentado. **El Fragmentado resucita a Leviatán. 2582 *12 de Abril **Asalto en el King's Sword. ***Wolf recupera todas las habilidades de su armadura. ***The King's Sword es destruido por Wolf. **Operación: HESTIA. ***Un Equipo de Asalto de los Titanes de Ceres repele un equipo de incursión de la Facción de los Demonios en las instalaciones del Estratega. ***Zod es reactivado en un cuerpo prostético. **El Estratega planea reparar el SIE usando motores Ikelos y el Corazón de Zirzechs. *13 de Abril **Operación: IKELOS. ***Un Equipo de Asalto de los Titanes de Ceres recupera el motor Ikelos de un satélite bélico en el Palacio de Polvo. ***Mueren Biz, Cod y Duk; los Hermanos Desolladores. **Wolf recupera el Corazón de Zirzechs para usarlo como potenciador del SIE: *16 de Abril **Durandal consigue un cuerpo prostético para luego ser controlada por el Estratega pasándose a llamar Rei-2. **Batalla de la Costa Olvidada. ***Muere Exre 'Lodowee en combate. ***Los Exo son reactivados por el Estratega para usarlos como sus soldados. ***Inicia la Rebelión Exo. *17 de Abril **Batalla del Pozo del Templario. ***Gran parte del ejército de los Titanes de Ceres intenta detener a Zod de obtener el poder de los Prometeos. **Batalla del Distrito R. ***Los Titanes de Ceres y la Facción del Juicio realizan múltiples ataques sobre el lugar donde Zod se encontraba reconstruyendo el Compositor. ***Muere Rei-2 en combate. ***Wolf y el Equipo Bakuzan acceden al Complejo de Perfección para desestabilizar su fuente de energía. ***Wolf se une con Senketsu obteniendo el Armis Divinus con el que enfrentaría al Estratega con la ayuda de Durandal. ***Gladio une la Unidad Hiperión con el Compositor para componer a algunos de los Titanes de Ceres. **Batalla del Distrito 34. ***Wolf y los Titanes de Ceres logran detener a la Unidad Hiperión con la Espada de Luz. ***Gladio es destruido en combate. ***Durandal muere al desactivar el SIE junto con Zod. ***Termina la Rebelión Exo. *19 de Abril **Nace Rei-3 junto a los primeros Exo consientes. **Nace Karla-2. *20 de Abril **Dawn of Luminous Light y su flota encuentran el Tártaro a las afueras de la Vía Láctea. *26 de Abril **Wolf, Ryuko Matoi, Reinhardt Reiss y el Equipo Bakuzan viajan fuera del Sistema Beyond usando una de las brechas anómalas de Tligla llegando al Sistema Koiné donde buscarían a Kraven Kruger. *23 de Junio **La Legión de Ophidio llega al Sistema Beyond. **La Caída del Distrito 7 ***La Torre de los Titanes es destruida ***La Legión de Ophidio encierra al Cryptum de Tourian con un Supresor Forerunner. |-| Personajes= Humanos *Wolf *Lyca- *Anton Ivanoff *Freed Astharot *Wallace Stone *Ryuko Matoi *Kai Argento *Sasha Evans- *Satsuki Matoi *Ken Takayama *Akihiro Hayabusa *Ryu Shimada *Keith Ackerman *Serafall Sitri- *Reinhardt Reiss- *Akeno Taneda *Caroline Burton- *Kraven Kruger Inteligencias Artificiales *Cerebro Principal *Senketsu *Nathan *Durandal- *Zod, el Estratega- *081 Vigilance Wing- *Gladio, el Protocolo Final- *Caliburn Exos *Rei-2 *Rei-3- Iluminados *Edward Blake *Erwin Tannin- *Ikaros Roland *Grayfia Phoenix *Karen Alamilla Forerunner *Tourian, el Elegido *Rym, la Bibliotecaria *Ddraig, el Didacta *Kabr, el Legionario *Faber, el Constructor *Praedyth, el Renacido Sangheili *Kslo 'Ehtar- *Sork 'Lekum- *Viral 'Sradam- *Xyl 'Vanom *Aksis 'Drasov Lekgolo *Apophis, el Quemador Celeste- *Ophidio, la Legión Kig-Yar *Thox Ziq Jiralhanae *Berserkus- Wyvern *Ridley El Enjambre *Abaddón, Hijo de Zirzechs- *Sheol, la Voluntad de Abaddón- *Zirzechs, el Rey Corrompido *Abyssus, Hijo de Abigor *Leviatán, el Demonio Oscuro- Prometeos *Kira *Ragyo Kiryuin *Kairos, la Mente Definitiva *Aión, la Mente Infinita *Eón, la Mente Eterna Precursores *Vazdah- |-| Lugares= Lugares *Mundo Escudo Eclipson *Colonia Andrómeda *Estación Naraka *Planeta-X *Ceres *Giza- **Mundo del Alma Suprema- *Althan **El Condensador de Flujo- **Naxos- *Luminalia *Themar *Mundo Ascendente del Alma Suprema- *Reino Ascendente- *El Santuario |-| Especies y razas= Especies y Razas *Forerunner *Humano *Dekstroid *Flood (Universo-Headhunter) *Nigromantes- *Necróticos *Prometeos (Universo-Headhunter) *Iluminados *Albanum *Exo- *Wyvern *Sangheili *Unggoy *Lekgolo *Jiralhanae *Kig-Yar *Enviados- |-| Organizaciones= Organizaciones *UNSC **Equipo Épsilon *Los Nueve *Los Siete *Ejército de Luminalia **Pandoras **Limitadores *Titanes de Ceres **Equipo Headhunter- **Equipo Bakuzan- *SOV *Industrias GATE *REVOCS *Covenant Caído **Facción de la Tormenta ***Splicers **Facción de los Demonios **Facción de los Reyes- **Facción del Invierno- **Facción de los Cazadores- ***Espadas Silenciosas- **Facción del Juicio- *El Enjambre- **Veneno de Zirzechs *Confluencia Temporal *Los Marcados *Uroboros **La Orden Remanente- |-| Trivia= IMPORTANTE: El estilo de esta pagina esta inspirada en otra. Llamada Saga Forefathers, la cual también está inspirada en la Saga Tribus. Gran parte de la historia de la saga como el aspecto de varios personajes incluyendo tramas están basados en: *Halo (Base e historia) *Metroid (Historia) *Destiny (Historia) *Ninja Gaiden Black (Historia) *Ninja Gaiden 2 (Historia) *Kill la Kill (Historia) *All you need is kill (Historia) *Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (Historia) *Freezing (Historia) *Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Historia) *Neon Genesis Evangelion (Historia) *Ghost in the Shell (Conceptos) Categoría:Universos Categoría:Universo-Headhunter Categoría:Universo de NobleWolf97 Categoría:Artículos Privados